


Oblivious

by kellyn1604



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: Prompt for Tumblr Negan’s Smut Week 2017: “I guess I didn’t notice.” Negan needs to spell some things out for one of his wives.





	

She knocked on the door, staring at the floor as she waited for a sign to enter. She pulled at her tight dress. She didn’t have to wait long.  Negan swung the door wide open. Her eyes traveled up taking in his long legs and lean form. Dark jeans. White shirt. He wasn’t wearing his signature jacket which was a shame. He was so menacing and dominant in that jacket. People knelt before him as he sauntered around the Sanctuary sheathed in that black leather. Of course, she didn’t have a problem kneeling for him in whatever he wore.

“Hannah banana! Get the fuck in here. Give your husband a god damn kiss, doll.”

She threw her arms around his neck as she placed a soft open kiss on his mouth. He needed no further invitation and invaded her mouth with his tongue. She moaned softly. His right hand grabbed a fistful of her chocolate tresses while his left grabbed a handful of ass. She nibbled his lip and gently sucked on his tongue.

“Whoa there, hot stuff, we need to fucking talk about something first,” he pulled her all the way in to the room and shut the door behind him.

“Talk? You called me here to talk?”

“Yeah, sugar, take a fucking seat.”

He motioned to the seat opposite him. She sat and fidgeted with the hem of her dress looking at her hands. She felt like she was in the principal’s office except she had no idea why, and this man took corporal punishment to all new levels.

“So, when were you going to fucking tell me?”

Her head snapped up and her brown eyes locked onto his hazel, “Tell you what, Negan?”

“Are you shitting me? You’re going to fucking try and pretend you don’t know what I am talking about?”

“Negan, I swear I have no idea.”

Tears started forming in her eyes. If he thought she had wronged him, she could get be in some very deep shit. Her brain started running through all the possibilities of what could have landed her in this situation. She borrowed Sherry’s nail polish without asking. She ate the last Ring Ding. It wasn’t even as good without a glass of milk. It would suck to die for that. She called Amber a bitch, but she had called her fat so that was practically self-defense. What had she done? Tears began spilling down her cheeks.

“Baby, come here,” he patted his lap, “You’re not in trouble. No tears. You know how I feel about fucking tears.”

She did know. He hated them. They made him feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. He needed to be King Dick at all times. The persona had to eclipse the person. She quickly wiped them away as she settled onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Sherry said you’ve been awfully tired the last few weeks,” he said.

“Yeah. But I think I’m just under stimulated. It’s like a vicious cycle. The less energy you expend the less energy you have.”

“Do I need to stimulate you more?” he laughed.

“I could always use more,” she snuggled into him with a hiccupping laugh placing a kiss on his neck.  

“Your appetite has been off,” he pointed out.

“The food here sucks. Everything smells and tastes horrible.”

“Yet you’ve gained weight…..”

“I guess I didn’t notice. It’s not like I wear real clothes that often. It’s probably just from not moving as much because I’m tired.”

“Babe, your boobs are a fucking full size bigger,” he said motioning to her cleavage.

“Are you complaining?”

“No. Fuck no. Bigger tits and ass is always a bonus.”

“Are you saying I have a fat ass?”

“Not yet.”

She gave him a playful swat on the chest, “I’ll try to start working out and get everything back to normal.”

“Fuck, Hannah, are you that oblivious?”

“What?”

“When the fuck was your last period?”

She blushed, “We’re really talking about this?”

“I was fucking married before all this, honey. I’ve been dealing with periods, cramps, stains, tampons, and shit attitudes for at least a fucking decade. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“I don’t know. But I’ve always had irregular periods. It’s normal for me to go a month or two without. Why are you asking me all of this?”

“Think about it, babe.”

“Oh my god. Do you think I’m pregnant?” her eyes widened.

“Ding ding ding. We have a fucking winner. Here is your fucking prize,” he pulled out a pregnancy test, “Go piss on this and let’s find out for sure.”

She took the test to the bathroom dazed. She was 25 years old. How could she not have thought of this? She was so stupid. Having a kid in the middle of an apocalypse was close to a death sentence. Why hadn’t she insisted on protection or just sucked him off? Would he be angry? Did he want kids? Shit. What was she going to do with a baby? She stared at the test. She watched the test darken as it absorbed the wetness. Sure enough, a second pink line appeared. A baby. She was going to have a baby. Negan’s baby.

She slowly stumbled out of the bathroom. Negan was there waiting. She handed him the test and sat down. She watched his face explode into a wide grin.

“Well would you fucking look at that. Oh, Hannah banana, we are going to have us a fucking baby.”

“You’re happy?”

“Fuck yeah. What’s the fucking point of building all of this,” he gestured grandly, “if we aren’t going to further the fucking human race? I’m fucking surprised it took this long. Why? Aren’t you happy?”

“I hadn’t really given kids a thought. I’m mostly just scared out of my mind.”

“Come here, baby. I’m going to take such good care of you. You don’t have to worry about anything. Let Daddy make you feel better.”

She laughed and walked over to him. He placed his hands on her neck his thumbs brushing her jaw line. His lips pressed gently against hers his tongue stroking hers in long languishing laps. She submitted to his attentions easily. She always did.

“Take off your dress,” he said huskily.

She turned around and swept her hair over her shoulder exposing her zipper. His hands pulled the small piece of metal down, his fingertips trailing over her smooth skin. She slid the dress off one shoulder then the next. Slowly she pushed it down past her hips and kicked it away with her high heel.

“Look at that. You seem to have forgotten your unmentionables, doll.”

“I didn’t forget them,” she peaked over her shoulder at him, “I didn’t want any more of my panties to be ripped.”

He laughed as he picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down his red sheets and lifted her foot. He removed one shoe then the other dropping them to the floor. His fingers worked the arches of her feet in turn. She moaned in appreciation. His hands worked up to her ankles, her shins, her thighs. His fingers lightly brushed against her pussy.

“Roll over.”

She pouted but did as she was told. Again he started massaging her feet and move his way up her body leaning over her. He spread her legs and kneaded her thighs his thumbs ghosting over her intimately. Her hips jerked as she tried to rub against him. She needed his touch. What she got was a quick smack on the ass.

“Don’t be greedy. You’ll get what I give you when I give it to you, or do you want me stop?” He stood up.

“No, don’t stop. Please.”

He started removing his clothes admiring the view of her spread out before him. His dick was hard just thinking about her. This woman was carrying his child. Soon the evidence of his virility would be there for everyone to see. He felt like a fucking god. He had given her what she needed to create life. His child.

He climbed over her naked and straddled her thighs. His cock rested on her butt cheeks. She arched her back rubbing her ass against him. He leaned over her and thrust his hips against her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms out wide as he kissed and sucked on her neck. Her growing belly wouldn’t be the only visible brand of his masculinity. She kept grinding her hips against him. Needy. Wanton. Just the way he liked her but not desperate enough. He wanted to hear her beg.

He trailed his hands lightly over her outstretched arms coming to a halt at her shoulders. He kneaded the muscles. Her hips stilled. Her mouth opened and low moan escaped. He worked her neck, shoulders, and back focusing on knots here and there loving the little sounds of pure bliss she was making. He reached her lower back and proceeded further down. He moved off of her and began massaging her upper thighs again. Her hips lifted every time he moved further towards her center but he would not give her what she wanted.

“Roll back over, doll.”

She whimpered and pouted, but complied, “I thought you were going to make me feel better not frustrate me to death.”

“C’mon, babe, you know the longer you fucking wait the harder you cum. Besides you’re going to be a mom….patience is something you need to fucking work on anyways. I’m helping you. Now shut up.”

He climbed over her, his hard cock pressing against her pelvis. He gently palmed her breast and brought his lips to her nipples. He captured the darkening bud in his mouth sucking until hit harden into a small point. He trailed kisses down her abdomen. It was thicker but not yet showing the tell-tale bump of pregnancy. His child grew in. It fascinated him.

“Please, Negan. Please.”

Her hips were rocking searching for friction to help alleviate the pressure building in her. He reached her pussy and gave one long deep lick up her slit. She cried out in relief. His hands spread her thighs wide as his mouth devoured her nibbling and sucking on her folds. He captured her clit in his lips sucking on the small bundle of nerves until her moans turned to screams. He slid his long fingers inside her pumping and curling them as she bucked against him. Her back arched and her muscles convulsed around him.

When her tremors subsided he positioned himself between her thighs and slowly entered her, stretching and filling the wet warmth of her body. He pumped his hips setting a slow pace. He reached between them and stroked her sensitive clit.

“Oh…oh god….yes,” barely coherent words broke through her cries of pleasure.

“Fuck yeah, babe. I wanna feel you come around my dick,” He increased the speed of his thrusts.

Her hands gripped his forearms as she stiffened under him overcome with the sensations of her climax. He pumped hard and fast prolonging her orgasm before shuddering and reaching his own.

“I can’t wait to fuck you when you’ve got a big fucking belly and huge tits,” he said as he rolled over to his side.

“Don’t ruin the mood.”

He pulled her up against him. Her fingers played in his chest hair. He kissed her forehead and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. They laid quietly for a minute of two basking in their afterglows.

“If it’s a boy we’ll name him Negan and if it’s a girl, Lucille,” he said with barely contained excitement.

“There is no way that is happening.”

His hand traveled up her hip and grabbed her ass, “I’ve got a couple fucking months to convince you. I’m very fucking persuasive.” His mouth capture hers in a deep mind melting kiss.

“Mmmm…I look forward to negotiations in the future.”

She closed her eyes and savored the feel of him lying next to hers, the quiet of the room, knowing it would not last. Soon it would be filled with cries and laughter. She was terrified and excited. She knew that even though Negan wasn’t the best man, he would take care of her and their baby. That was all she could ask for in this new world.


End file.
